


Feathers on Wind

by Kuchinatsu



Category: Zenonia
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Zenonia 3: The Midgard Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchinatsu/pseuds/Kuchinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Zenonia 3, sketched out in 100-word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lewiel

No one knows Shaman Lewiel, and she does not understand anyone either. Having born witness to the shifting tides of a millennium, every year stretches out longer than the one previous, and her kin, winged and un-winged, grow eternally young.

If she gazes into the far, far past, she can recall the blazing spirit of a little girl, heart-soul of a headstrong Pontifex. But now, brittle bones bury themselves under the cool ashes of a quenched fire. Cataracts cloud her pupils like the sifting of white grains, and for the first instance since time immemorial, the Oracle can finally _see_.


	2. Haziel

They are a tribe of longevity, but memories fade fast, and paper almost just as quickly. Haziel withdraws the second to last page from a thin folder, the paper yellow and curled at the corners with age.

Yeyare used to write without pause; this folder will never be filled to its rightful entirety. As archivist, he contends with such facts often. But as tribe archivist, he, too, knows that it is abnormalities that make history.

"Would you be able to help me out, as well?"

Fingered gingerly in his hands, is the Cloud Plateau Inscription─certainly, not lost at all.


End file.
